


roses.

by blackvoice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: ouma goes to buy roses for shuichi on valentine's day.





	roses.

It was Valentine's Day- The most romantic day of the year, but... Ouma had never been one for love, he had a distaste for the holiday. Yet... During highschool, he had met Shuichi Saihara- And over time that they spent together, he found himself falling for the boy. Eventually, a bit after their school life had concluded for them, they had moved into a cheap apartment, all bills paid. Well; except for cable, the phone bill, & internet. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Shuichi pursued his dream as a detective, but... For Ouma, he had no clue what he wanted to do with his life yet. But that didn't matter, he had all the time left in the world to think about what he wanted to do.

Today, however- It was had been raining in during the afternoon- The atmosphere was gloomy, perfect condition for one to take a nap in, instead- Ouma was headed to the store, picking up roses for Shuichi. Ouma had learned the meaning of every colored rose thanks to Kaede- Ouma had to thank the blonde woman somehow, she had helped Shuichi move forward in terms of life and made him come out of his shell, making him be more honest with himself and not making him hide away any more.

Though, this hadn't been the first romantic thing Ouma's done for Shuichi, but the purple haired man still felt his cheeks grow hot at the affectionate act. He wasn't used to giving affection, or receiving it. Shuichi had said that was alright- He didn't want the other feeling forced to display affection, at least that's what he had said. Ouma appreciated that greatly, but he would do gestures from time to time- Such as pecks on the cheek and hand holding. Shuichi would smile every time, and would return the acts.

Once Ouma reached the grocery store, cool air instead of humid air brushing his face from the interior of the store, he quickly made his way to the flower section that was located at the front. Beautiful, multicolored roses stood out to him, each rose's color symbolizing something different, but Ouma was looking for something that defined their relationship, defined their ways with each other.  
He saw a bouquet of peach, red, pink, and light green roses. Instantly, the meanings of the roses rushed to him; Peach, meaning you wanted to express your thanks, red, for love, pink, admiration & gentleness, and green, the color of life and growth. The green rose stood out to Ouma- Defining Shuichi perfectly, he had grown so much as an individual.

He picked up the bouquet and went to the checkout aisle, checking the roses out, getting a knowing smile from the cashier. He had laughed, saying the roses were for himself, and walked away before she could get a word in. He opened his umbrella before he headed outside, the atmosphere going back to its gloomy, gray one- But he had a batch of colorful roses that contradicted the gloomy setting. He knew the bouquet would make Shuichi happy, and it'd be perfect.  
He reached the apartment, unlocking the front door, quickly stepping inside and closing the umbrella. He set the umbrella by the door, and the roses on the coffee table. He made his way to the bedroom and set the dirty shoes in the closet- When he heard the door open. Quickly, he made his way to the living room, picking up the roses- But it was too late, Shuichi had seen them. A smile grew on the other's face, and Ouma felt his cheeks heat up, as Shuichi asked; "Are those for me?"

Shuichi already knew the answer to that. Ouma felt his cheeks burn even more, but he smiled wide. "Well, I thought I would pick up a present for myself! Y'know, since it's-" Ouma began, but was interrupted by; "Thank you, Kokichi." The sincerity of Shuichi's words made Ouma stop in his tracks, and he swallowed- Fighting a smile that made its way to his face. "...You should thank me! After all, I did pay for these, sheesh, Shuichi!" He huffed, pouting.  
In an instant, Shuichi was upon him- Reflexively making Ouma take a step back, but Shuichi had wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to Ouma's temple. They had grew closer over the years, and Shuichi truly felt like he could be himself around Ouma, and he could tell when Ouma was lying.

Ouma felt a chuckle escape him, as he pressed his lips against the others. Shuichi couldn't help but smile into the kiss, as he held Ouma close. Truly, this was a touching Valentine's Day to Shuichi- Ouma had never gone out of his way to buy roses- Sure, Ouma did little things, but never brought flowers home.

It was nice. He was nice. Shuichi couldn't be more grateful to have Ouma in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work in a fandom. my tumblr is hero-toga if you want to request drabbles, i'll probably write them! sorry if anything is too ooc.  
> also this is my first work in ao3 so apologies if anything's incorrect!


End file.
